


the war is over (we are beginning)

by 9crimes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, lots of 'platonic' sleeping in the same bed, mom and dad!bellarke, possibly?, stumbling into domesticity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9crimes/pseuds/9crimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first pregnancy happens about 2 years after they settle by the sea.</p><p>Clarke shouldn’t be surprised (the kids aren’t kids anymore) but she still has trouble breathing for a few minutes and thinks, oh my god, this is what a panic attack feels like.</p><p>After she’s calmed down, she hugs Liana and walks with her to the med bay. After that she immediately heads to Bellamy’s tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the war is over (we are beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so I’m really into The 100, right, and on the show I enjoy the politics and the fighting for ~survival and the grounders and all that. But in fic, I really am just in it for mom!Clarke and dad/!Bellamy raising a bunch of dumb but endearing teenagers and falling into domesticity. So let’s pretend that the grounders and the 100 are co-habiting the earth in peace these days, and the 100 are nice and settled in a cozy camp by the sea.

The first pregnancy happens about 2 years after they settle by the sea.

Clarke shouldn’t be surprised (the kids aren’t _kids anymore_ ) but she still has trouble breathing for a few minutes and thinks, oh my god, this is what a panic attack feels like.

After she’s calmed down, she hugs Liana and walks with her to the med bay. After that she immediately heads to Bellamy’s tent.

He handles it like he handles everything else, clenches his jaw so hard Clarke thinks it might break and yells a lot of profanities.

‘That little shit, I told him to fucking pull out, how many _fucking times_ have I told all those little assholes, they have to pull out every damn time, but no he thinks he’s fucking invincible. I mean jesus christ, Clarke what the hell – ‘

‘Actually… they did it on purpose’

Silence.

 _‘What’_ His voice is dark and if she wasn’t so familiar with every single way his face can possibly contort, she’d be a little scared by the way his face is currently contorting.

“Yea. Liana said the kids are all curious about babies and –“

“They’re _curious?!_ For FUCK’S sake!’ His hands are on his hips and he’s pacing until suddenly he’s in her space, like really in her space, glowering down at her like she is the one who got together with her girlfriends around the campfire and decided, hey, I should totally get pregnant so we can find out stuff about babies and shit.

‘Princess, if you are fucking around with me here…’

She raises an eyebrow because since when have they ever joked around. Pranks aren’t really their thing.

‘God _damnit_ of course you’re not fucking around. This makes perfect sense actually, sounds exactly like something these little assholes would do. Because why not, right? Fuck!’

He stops pacing and she can almost see the moment he stops thinking about this in terms of _inconvenient_ and _damn kids, always finding new ways to ruin my life_ and thinks about the fact that one of those kids has a kid growing inside her.

‘Hell. Did you examine her?’

Clarke bites her lip to stop herself from smiling.

‘Of course’.

‘Good. That’s….everything’s good, yea?’

He’s clenching his fists and his voice is quieter now, and this is her favorite way his face contorts, when he’s worried about his (their) people, when he’s trying to make sense of the fact that he cares about these delinquents more than he ever thought he would back in those first months.

‘Um so far, yea, everything looks good as far as I can tell’

She doesn’t tell him that she’s scared as hell she’s missed something, that she’s scared she’ll miss something in the future, that she has no experience with this and is just _scared._

But he knows anyway.

He’s sitting beside her now, on his bed, and before she can feel weird about that (even though she’s fallen asleep in his bed and him in hers more times that she can count..she still feels weird about it sometimes) his hand is covering hers.

He doesn’t take it, doesn’t lace their fingers together, just lays his hand on hers and squeezes once, quickly.

They’ve done this so many times over the last few years, just sat together in silence, when confronted with something that is honestly…overwhelming. This is why she practically ran to his tent from the med bay, why her first thought when faced with any problem involving the kids is almost always ‘I need to talk to Bellamy’.

He’s the only one who cares about them the way she does. He is the only one who understands the responsibility she feels for them, and that sometimes she resents that responsibility because she _never had a choice_ , and that she feels guilty for being resentful.

It’s nice to have a partner in this, is what she’s saying.

‘God, Bellamy. What are we going to do?’

At that he’s up, walking over to his absurdly large weapon cabinet that takes up about half of his tent (he spent 2 weeks building it himself. He’s so _weird_ ).

‘First, I’m gonna go find Max and kick his scrawny little ass’.

She bites down on the hollow of her cheek because she knows by ‘kick his scrawny little ass’ he actually means ‘Give him a very stern talking to and threaten to kick his ass in front of all the other boys in the camp so no one else thinks they can pull a stunt like this again’.

‘Maybe…maybe that can wait?’

His back is to her but she can feel his eyes narrow. He turns around slowly, looks at her like she’s lost it.

‘And why the hell would you say that?’

‘They’re all… _happy_ , Bell. I mean I wish you could have seen Liana’s face, and the other girls…they’re excited about this, I think?’

He scoffs and rolls his eyes and ugh he can be such an arrogant bastard when he wants to be.

“They’re excited because they have no fucking idea what pregnancy is like, what childbirth is like, what _babies_ are like’

But, she realizes, he knows. He knows what all of that is like.

She forgets, sometimes, how different his life on the Ark was than any of theirs.

“ _So tell them_. Tomorrow. Or the day after that, even. Look, they haven’t had much to feel..hopeful about, lately. Or ever, really. But tonight…tonight I saw it, in their eyes. Maybe we should let them have it, for at least one day?’

She can tell from the way his upper body relaxes that he’s going to give in to her. He lets out a breath and collapses back onto the bed, huge body(just, _really huge_ , like she swears he’s grown at least 2 inches since they first met. And the muscle mass, just, yea. He and Miller just started building shelters for the winter, and the fact that he spends about 90% of his day lifting heavy objects…really shows) taking up over half the large space. It makes her wonder how they ever manage to sleep comfortably in the same bed.

She has a flash of waking up with her head buried in his bare chest, nose pressed against his pecs, his arm slung casually over her waist, their legs tangled together; they always play it extremely cool when they wake up like that, but right now she can feel the flush on her cheeks rising. She shakes her head a bit, willing the memory back to its home in the part of her brain labeled 'be very very careful Clarke Griffin'.

When she lets herself look over at Bellamy, he’s... _laughing_.

His chest is moving up and down erratically and when he lets out an audible bark of laughter she can’t help but smile.

‘Bellamy, what the _hell_ is funny right now? you’re really freaking me out!’ when she hits his shoulder he grabs her hand and pulls her in to his side, his arm falling over her shoulders. She can feel the vibrations in his chest (he’s still laughing. _the weirdo_ ) and she thinks, maybe there’s a lot more to be hopeful about than any of them know.

‘Sorry, princess. It’s just..we are so _fucked_ ’.

She sighs and burrows her head a little further into his chest.

‘Fucked’ doesn’t even begin to describe it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: ok so I read that the writers said there is some implant they use for birth control??? Idk I'm really confused about the birth control issue on the ark, so this fic is operating under the assumption that Clarke found some herb or something for BC, but Bellamy gives all the dudes lectures constantly about how they can't risk anything just in case the birth control is faulty, so just like do the right thing guys, come on. hence his pull-out rant.


End file.
